TODAY
by finfinys
Summary: Hari yang sangat mendebarkan bagi Haruno Sakura/ Praktek ilmu resep yang mampu membuatnya berkeringat(?) dan juga Uchiha Sasuke stalker tampan yang pernah ia lempari batu/andai saja V Oppa menghampiriku/Kau mencariku ya/Hn. tidak/ Kau menyukaiku, aku sering memergokimu sedang melihatku. Kau suka padaku kan/ Yang benar saja matamu mins kali/Pfftt. Sangkalan macam apaitu?


Today

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story by finfinys

Warning: Karakter disini sangat out of character dari karekter aslinya, penulisannya juga kurang rapi dan gaya penulisanya mungkin masih tidak enak untuk dibaca jadi, kalau tidak suka silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini. *Untuk praktek ilmu resep disini aku pake sama seperti yang disekolahku ya*

.

DLDR~

.

.

Happy Reading minna-san~

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura menatap malas jam dinding berbentuk doraemon yang menempel di dinding kamarnya yang bercat merah muda tersebut. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 06.30 pagi sementara itu sekolahnya masuk pukul 07.30 pagi jadi masih ada waktu satu jam untuk bersiap-siap. Sebenarnya Sakura merasa malas kesekolah hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari Kamis, hari dimana kelas Sakura kelas XI Farmasi C mengadakan praktek mingguan, praktek ilmu resep.

Oh ya sekedar informasi saja Sakura adalah siswi kelas XI Farmasi disalah satu sekolah Kesehatan Menengah Kejuruan di Tokyo, umurnya 16 tahun dan dia tidak memiliki pacar layaknya teman-temanya yang lain. Sakura lebih memilih sibuk dengan sekolahnya dan juga oppa-oppanya yang tampan, kalian perlu tahu Sakura dalah seorang ARMY sebutan fans bagi boy band asal Korea Selatan BTS. Idolanya sendiri di BTS adalah Kim Taehyung atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan V.

Untuk praktek ilmu resep kali ini, sebenarnya masalahnya bukan karena prakteknya atau karena resepnya hanya saja Sakura merasa malas karena pengawasnya kali ini adalah Tsunade-sensei dan Orochimaru-sensei yang menurut Sakura kedua gurunya yang sekaligus berprofesi sebagai apoteker itu sangat cerewet ketika berada di Lab.

Apalagi sekarang Sakura kebagian shift dua jadi dia harus menunggu shift satu dulu, itu sama saja berarti Sakura harus pulang lebih sore dari biasanya.

"Hhh. ." desahnya malas

Sakura bangkit dari kasurnya dan segera pergi kekamar mandi untuk mandi. Dua puluh menit kemudian Sakura keluar dengan handuk putih yang meliliti tubuhnya, segera saja dia membuka lemarinya dan mengambil seragam sekolahnya. Kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan gradasi garis biru tipis mengikuti potongan lengannya, dibagian dada kiri kemejanya terdapat saku dengan garis biru tipis sementara logo sekolahnya menempel manis dibawahnya. Roknya sendiri rok berwarna biru muda diatas lutut dengan lipitan yang jarang(sedikit).

Setelah memakai pakaian nya tak lupa Sakura memasukan jas lab kedalam backpack merahnya. Setelah itu Sakura membawa tubuhnya kehadapan cermin dan menyisir rambutnya yang sudah kering itu. Setelah itu Sakura mengikat tinggi-tinggi rambutnya dengan pita besar berwarna merah dan memolesi pipinya dengan bedak beraroma strawberry(?) dan bibirnya juga ia polesi dengan lipgloss rasa cherry. Setelah dirasanya cukup Sakura segera turun kebawah karena letak kamarnya berada dilantai atas, untuk malaksanakan ritual paginya bersama keluarganya. Sarapan

"Ohayou" sapanya kepada keluarga nya yang sudah duduk di meja makan

"Ohayou mo Saku-chan" jawab kakaknya Sasori.

Sementara itu orang tuanya hanya mengangguk

"Sarapan dulu Sakura" titah Kaasan nya

"Iya Kaasan" angguk Sakura

Setelah itu keluarga kecil itu memulai sarapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Sakura sekarang berada dikelasnya namun gurunya kali ini tidak bisa datang karena ada urusan mendadak, itupun kata ketua kelasnya tadi. Dia menatap sekelilingnya tampak teman-teman kelasnya tengah menulis resep pada kertas folio untuk jurnalnya ketika nanti praktek.

Sakura mendengus, dia sendiri sudah menulis resepnya dirumah jadi dia sekarang hanya bisa diam melihat teman-temannya

"Aduh Sak, aku lupa bawa etiket kau bawa tidak?" ucap Ino dengan raut wajah yang dibuat semanis mungkin

"Sudahlah ini" Sakura memberikan beberapa etiket yang dia ambil dari tempat pensilnya

"Ah terima kasih forehead" ucap Ino cengengesan

"Hmm" jawab Sakura sembari berdiri dari kursinya

"Kau mau kemana forehead?"

"Ke toilet Pig, kau mau ikut?"

"Haaa, tidak-tidak. Kau sendiri saja aku sedang sibuk"

Sementara itu Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, setelah itu dia segera pergi keluar

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak pergi ketoilet, dia sekarang malah sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolahnya dengan headset pink yang menyumpal kedua telinganya. Matanya terpejam dengan mulut yang sesekali ikut bernyanyi dengan playlist musik yang sedang ia putar

"Firee~ " gumamnya mengikuti musik yang mengalun keras ditelinganya.

Matanya terbuka menampilkan emerald yang sangat indah. Dia memandang kearah langit biru dan saat itu pula ia melihat wajah idolanya V BTS yang sedang tersenyum, Sakura ikut tersenyum. Dia terlihat seperti orang gila tersenyum sendiri

"Hah andai saja ada pangeran tampan seperti V Oppa yang datang menghampiriku" ujarnya pelan

"Apalagi pangeran tampannya benar-benar V Oppa, KYAA" ucapnya histeris.

Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang, senyum-senyum sendiri semabari berteriak histeris.

Sakura menslide iphone rose goldnya, dia bisa melihat foto idolanya yang terpampang menjadi wallpapernya

"Dia memang benar-benar tampan" ucapnya lagi sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Sakura terus-terusan saja tersenyum kadang juga dia terkikik, tertawa, berteriak dan histeris(?) sambil memandang deh Sakura terlihat seperti orang gila:v

.

.

Tanpa Sakura sadari sedari tadi dia diperhatikan oleh seorang pemuda dengan surai raven yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon sakura yang menjulang tinggi. Orang itu mengernyit melihat gadis berambut merah muda yang terkikik dan histeris disaat yang bersamaan

"Dasar aneh" ujarnya pelan

Uchiha Sasuke nama pemuda itu, Sasuke tahu siapa gadis yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya. Gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura gadis yang tanpa sengaja melemparkan batu ke kepala Sasuke pada saat masa orientasi dulu dan sialnya gadis itu tak meminta maaf sama sekali padahal gadis itu jelas-jelas mengetahuinya.

Dan semenjak itulah Sasuke mulai mencari tahu tentang Sakura mulai dari gadis itu yang sangat menyukai boy band asal Korea Selatan kalau tidak salah BST namanya(:v)hingga gadis itu yang sangat membenci pelajaran Kimia.

Dan disaat itu pula lah Sasuke merasa kalau sekarang dia sudah menjadi stalker dari seorang Haruno Sakura, gadis yang sudah menarik atensinya dan membuat Sasuke ingin memiliki suatu relasi dengan gadis itu

Sasuke melihat lagi kearah Sakura namun ternyata gadis itu sudah tidak ada sehingga Sasuke mendesah pelan kehilangan jejak Sakura

"Hei kau sedang mencariku ya?" ujar seorang gadis, Sasuke sangat hafal dengan suara itu. Itu adalah suara Haruno Sakura

"Tidak" ucap Sasuke datar. Mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan

"Souka? Asal kau tahu aku sudah sering memergokimu ketika sedang memperhatikanku" ucap Sakura menyeringai

"Yang benar saja, matamu mins kali"

"Pfftt, sangkalan macam apa itu. Ayolah ngaku saja, kau suka aku kan?"

"Sudahlah aku pergi"

"Hei kau, kenapa malah pergi sih?! Jadi benar ya kau menyukai ku, soalnya kau malah pergi sih tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku" ucap Sakura agak keras

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dibalik punggungnya

.

.

.

.

Sakura sangat malas untuk menunggu, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul satu siang dan itu berarti dia sudah menunggu sekitar dua jam. Shift satu masih belum keluar juga.

Dia kepikiran dengan cowok tadi. Cowok itu kalau di pikir-pikir lumayan juga, wajah tampan, hidung mancung, bibir yang tipis tak lupa juga tubuh cowok tadi tinggi. Benar-benar tipe Sakura, apalagi onyx cowok itu sangat tajam sehingga kalau ditatap lama-lama Sakura bisa saja meleleh. Aduh rasanya Sakura jadi suka sama orang itu

"Namanya siapa ya? Terus dia dari kelas mana? Dia seangkatan denganku kan? Ah kalau nggak salah orang itu yang tidak sengaja aku lempari batu ketika orientasi dulu. Um benar dia emang orang yang aku lempari batu, engga salah lagi" gumamnya pelan sehingga hanya dia yang bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri

"AAPA? YANG AKU LEMPARI BATU?" ujarnya teriak

Sehingga teman-temanya melihat kearah dirinya, dan Sakura hanya bisa meminta maaf atas suaranya yang lepas kontrol tadi

"Forehead kau kenapa?" tanya Ino

"Ah tidak Pig hehe" ujar Sakura setelah itu dia terdiam kembali. Melanjutkan lamunanya tadi

' _Astaga dia orang itu ya? Haduh jangan-jangan dia memperhatikanku karena ingin melaporkan ku ke polisi? Kan kalau gak salah waktu itu kepalanya sampe berdarah. Tapi ini kan sudah lama sekali, kalau mau melapor kenapa tidak dari dulu saja?'_ pikirnya dalam hati

Sakura masih terus saja memikirkan itu hingga akhirnya teman-temannya dari shift satu sudah keluar dan itu tandanya Sakura harus masuk ke Lab. Dengan langkah gontai Sakura berjalan ke arah Lab Farmasi yang tidak jauh dari kelasnya. Jas lab dipakainya dengan asal-asalan, dia masih memikirkan cowok tadi

Saat memasuki lab Sakura meringis melihat pengawasnya kali ini yang sedang duduk dikursi dengan meja di depannya

"Baiklah kalian kerjakan resep yang sudah diresponsi kemarin, waktu yang kalian miliki hanya 20 menit untuk satu jurnal berikut dengan sediaannya. Kalian boleh memulainya dari sekarang" jelas Orochimaru panjang lebar

'Shit! Waktu nya cukup tidak? Mana 4 resep lagi' umpat Sakura dalam hati

.

.

.

.

SATU JAM KEMUDIAN

Keringat sudah bercucuran didahi lebar Sakura, rambutnya yang tadinya terikat rapi sekarang berantakan dengan rambut yang basah oleh keringat. Sekarang dia sedang mengerjakan resep ketiga, kakinya sudah sangat lelah dari tadi mondar-mandir mecari bahan obat. Sakura juga merasa ingin buang air kecil bayangkan saja semenjak tadi Sakura berusaha menahannya, dia tak ingin waktunya terbuang hanya untuk ijin ke toilet. Jadi dia akan sekuat tenaga menahannya

Pukul 16.30 shift Sakura telah selesai dan dia berhasil mengerjakan 4 resep tersebut, setelah buang air kecil yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi Sakura kembali lagi ke Lab untuk mencuci mortir dengan stamper yang sangat kotor akibat ulah Balsam Peru yang tadi ada diresep serbuk taburnya(bedak).

Setelah membereskan peralatannya Sakura segera keluar dari Lab dan segera kekelas mengambil backpacknya. Dia ingin segera pulang untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang pegal-pegal diatas kasurnya yang empuk itu.

Sebelumnya Sakura menelpon kakaknya untuk menjemputnya namun sialnya kakaknya itu tak bisa menjemputnya karena sedang sibuk dikampus. Sakura mendesah, bagaimana caranya dia pulang ditambah lagi saat dia menengadahkan kepalanya keatas langit, langit sudah sangat gelap menandakan sebentar lagi hujan

Akhirnya dia segera pergi ke halte yang dekat dengan sekolahnya namun setelah beberapa menit kemudian bus masih belum datang juga membuat sakura mendengus kasar, sekarang bahkan hujan sudah turun.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam berhenti tepat didepannya, tak lama kemudian kaca mobil itu turun menampilkan wajah rupawan seorang pemuda yang menjadi topik pikirannya akhir-akhir ini

' _Cowok itu lagi'_ ucapnya dalam hati

"Oh kau lagi, sedang apa disini?" ucap Sakura basa-basi. Tapi sebenarnya dalam hati Sakura berharap cowok itu mau mengantarnya pulang

"Menjemput orang yang kusuka?"

"Ah begitu ya. Kurasa orang yang kau suka tidak ada disini" ujar Sakura ketus, sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya dan tidak ada cewek manapun hanya Sakura saja

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke sambil turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Sakura

"Tentu. Maaf tadi menuduhmu menyukaiku"

"Hn?"

"Ya tadi kan aku menuduhmu. Kalau mau panggil polisi panggil saja"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah berhipotesis, kau memerhatikanku karena ingin melaporkan ku ke polisi kan? Karena sudah melemparmu dengan batu"

"Haha yang benar saja aku melaporkanmu hanya karena itu" ucap Sasuke tertawa pelan. Dia tak sadar tawanya membuat seorang gadis berdebar

"Lalu, untuk apa kau selalu mengikutiku?"

"Ah aku ketahuan ya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau sangat tidak berhati-hati dalam bermain"

"Hn. Yasudah lah tak apa"

"Hmm"

"Ayo pulang"

"Kau mengajaku pulang?"

"Ya kau mau tidak?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang kau suka, tadi kan kau kesini berniat untuk menjemputnya, apa tak jadi?"

"Jadi kok"

"Lalu. . ."

"Apalagi? Ekhm, orang yang kusuka sudah ada didepan ku, untuk apa harus menunggu lagi?"

"Apa? Dimana dia?" ucap Sakura menatap sekelilingnya, mencari gadis yang mungkin disukai oleh cowok dihadapannya ini

"Ck. Dasar bodoh" ujar Sasuke sembari menyentil dahi lebar Sakura

"Aw. Sakit tahu" ucap Sakura sembari mengusap-ngusap dahinya yang memerah

"Baka. Yang kusukai itu kau" ujar Sasuke dengan muka yang memerah walau terlihat samar

"Hahh sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kau melempar batu ke kepalaku tanpa minta maaf"

"Heh aku kan tak sengaja. Ayo pulang" ajak Sakura dan segera menaiki mobil Sasuke

"Hei tunggu" ujar Sasuke menyusul Sakura dan duduk dikursi pengemudi

Diperjalanan mereka hanya diam. Sasuke sedang fokus menyetir sementara Sakura sibuk memainkan handphonenya

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke

"Ya?" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphone nya membuat Sasuke mendecih pelan

"Sakura lihat lah aku"

"Haah kau ini mau ngomong mah tinggal ngomong aja" ujar Sakura, tapi akhirnya Sakura menurut juga dan melihat Sasuke

Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya ditengah jalan. Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh tanya. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memegang pipi Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura berdebar. Hingga satu menit berlalu Sasuke terus saja mengusap pipi Sakura bahkan terkadang usapannya turun kearah bibir Sakura

"A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura, mukanya sudah sangat merah

"Sebut namaku Sakura" pinta Sasuke dengan suara nya yang entah kenapa serak

"Aku tak tau namamu"

"Hn. Ya juga aku belum memberi tahu mu, Uchiha Sasuke"

"Baiklah Sasuke, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Berusaha memakanmu"

"Seriuslah Sasuke, ini sudah hampir malam aku harus segera pulang"

Sasuke tak menjawab dia malah menarik tengkuk Sakura dan menciumnya lembut, menyesap rasa manis pada bibir Sakura. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam saja dengan pipi yang sangat merah, bagaimanapun juga Sakura menikmati apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Panggutan Sasuke pada bibirnya terlepas dia memandang Sakura dengan tatapan lembut penuh damba

"Aku menyukaimu Sakura" ujar Sasuke pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sakura

"Um, aku juga menyukaimu Sasuke" jawab Sakura sambil memegang pipi Sasuke

"Sungguh?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk

"Terima kasih Sakura, aku mencintaimu" ucap Sasuke dan lansung memeluk Sakura

"Hehe iya Sasuke-kun, bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Hn. Tentu" ujar Sasuke girang bukan main. Onyx nya tampak bercahaya

Dan mereka kembali lagi berpanggutan dengan mesra bahkan Sakura mulai mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri semakin menarik tengkuk Sakura berusaha memperdalam ciuman nya. Dan mereka pun tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya.

.

.

END

 **A/N: terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca fanfic kedua bikinan aku ini haha:v kuharap kalian suka. Btw yang urusan praktek itu sebenarnya kenyataanku di duta haha:v**

XOXO

Finfinys


End file.
